fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Falco (V)
Falco (ファルコ, Falco), Star Fox's ace pilot, makes his fourth appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. V. He was confirmed alongside fellow Melee newcomers Peach, Ganondorf, Marth, Ice Climbers, and Mr. Game & Watch in the October 2017 Nintendo Direct presentation. Like Fox, his appearance is pretty much the same as it was in Star Fox Zero. Falco is now voiced in English by Steve Blum, replacing Mark Lund from SSB4, whilst Hisao Ewaga, who recorded new lines, reprises his role from the previous games in the Japanese release. How to unlock Complete one of the following: *Play 25 Vs. Matches *Beat Adventure Mode without continuing After completing either option, you must fight and defeat Falco in Corneria City. Changes from Smash 4 Aesthetics Falco's appearance is based on that in Star Fox Zero. Like every other veteran, Falco now appears much more vibrant and his appearance is more based off its appearance in its games with a small realistic touch. Attributes Falco has become slower. Ground Attacks Smash Attack power slightly increased. Aerial Attacks Back air power and knockback slightly increased. Grabs and Throws Pummels do increased damage. Down Throw has changed to a drill kick-style throw. Special Moves Falco Phantasm's afterimages have become outlines, to distinguish it from Fox Illusion. Fire Bird's flames have turned blue, to further distinguish it from Fire Fox. Special Moves Animations and Misc. Taunts Up - Poses by standing on one foot with his wing raised before saying "Come at me!" Side - Kicks his Reflector around like a hacky sack and says "Piece of cake!" before catching it. Down - Spins once and crosses one wing before saying "Hands off my prey!" Smash Taunt - When fighting as Falco on the Lylat Cruise stage, quickly tap down on the directional pad once and he will kneel down and seem as though he is trying to communicate with someone through a device, and then stand back up, at which point a conversation will begin with another character from the Star Fox universe. Character Selection Screen Animation Character Select - Falco jumps high in the air, and lands down in front of the screen facing the left or right. Stage Select - He then thrusts his wing forward, saying "It's on!" On Screen Appearance Ejects from an upside-down Arwing. Nearly identical to Fox, Wolf, and Dovahkiin's appearance. Victory Animations Crosses arms and looks away, saying "You aren't worth the trouble." Performs a rapid series of kicks and then poses, saying "Had enough already?" If Fox is present during the match, there is a chance he will instead say "You're off your game, Fox!" Jumps high into the air and then performs a crouching pose upon descending to the ground. Losing Animation Falco is seen clapping. Crowd Cheer “Fal-co!” Victory Theme A victory theme directly from Brawl and SSB4 based on that of the main theme of Star Fox 64, most specifically the title screen theme. Idle Poses Slightly turns to his side. Moves his wing in front of his face. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. V (Switch) Category:Playable Characters Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters